True Love:Kenshingumi Girls and Juppongatana Guys
by Lucifer's Arch Angel
Summary: years ago:I don't like him and I know I don't understand him, but I know what it means to want to be strong for someone else. Now:I love him, I understand most of him, and I want be strong for him. Reviews please, no flames for this one KamaMis SouKar
1. Kamatari plus Misao equals?

.

Um, wow. I can't believe I wrote this, but I loved it in my mind, and so here it is.

Misao X Kamatari/ Soujiro X Karuo

Disclaimer: I may be on something for writing this, but I'm sane enough not to say I own these awesomely cracktastic characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - -

Misao trailed her fingers in slow patterns across his chest.

"You're awake, aren't you?" she whispered into the dark.

"Mhmm," was his sleepy response, before he yawned.

"Were you awake or did I wake you?" her question was coated in light humor.

"Sorta both," he answered, stretching and rolling onto his side before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"What do you mean 'sorta'? How can you be awake...then have me wake you up?" she asked, a smile crossing her lips as she cuddled into him.

"I _thought _I was asleep, 'til you asked that," he answered, never opening his eyes, instead he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, before her grin grew, "before I 'woke' you, were you having a good dream or a bad one?"

He smirked and opened one dark eye, "It was a _very_ good dream."

Her smile shrank to a soft smirk as her eyes trailed down to the edge of the blanket that covered their still tangled legs, before it disappeared completely and her face turned solemn, "What are we gonna do?"

He frowned and brought her face back up so she was looking at him, "Wha' do ya mean?"  
"If something happens," she put a hand on her stomach, "What will we do? What are we gonna tell them?"

He moved his head down a bit, throwing the shadow of his bangs over his eyes, "I don't know, Misao," he looked at her again, "We'll figure it out if and when we come to it."

That was three months before. Thinking about it Misao wasn't sure whether or not to laugh or cry as she sat, head bent over a wooden pail.

"You okay?" Kamatari's voice came to her through the thin door.

"Yeh, gre-," she was cut off by another bought of vomiting, "Great."

For a moment she didn't get an answer then he spoke again, "Who're you tryin' to fool?"

A small smile came to her mouth, but was quickly wiped away with another round.

"Maybe it's a good thing that vixen's here. You should let her have a look at you," his voice was almost absentminded, but she could here the concern.

"I don't need to see Megumi," she answered, sliding the door open and almost making him fall in the process. She laughed as he stumbled, trying not to put weight on his still healing leg.

He caught himself with his scythe and followed her down the hall back to the room they shared, "But you've been doing that almost every morning for a while now."

She turned to face him as she began to change out of her yakata, and said in a stern voice that didn't match her previous mood, "I don't need to see Megumi."

He gave her a grave look that showed the pain it caused him to see her sick.

She felt tears touch her eyes when she saw the look, she took a shaky breath, "Alright, if it will make you feel better, but nothings wrong with me."

He closed the distance between them, "You know that's the worst lie you've ever told anyone," he sighed a defeated sigh, and kissed her forehead, "I just don't like seeing you hurting."

She snorted, the way he'd said that he sounded so childish, "You should go get her before I change my mind," she jabbed his chest as she said this.

"Yes, my lord," he said sarcastically, before trading his scythe, grudgingly, with his walking stick and leaving the room.

She sighed and sat in the corner of the room, hands in her lap, as she thought back again. She slipped back into reality, when she heard foot steps coming down the long hall toward the room and, soon enough, Megumi stood in her door way.

"Alright, Kamatari, wait out here if you want, but you can't come in," she said in her 'doctor' voice.

Neither of them protested, as she walked in and shut the door.

Once it was shut she turned and smirked at the small girl who sat before her, "Morning sickness, and mood swings," her tone was almost laughing.

"I haven't been having mood swings!" Misao shouted back.

Megumi shook her head, "What ever you say," she smiled a small smile, "show me your calves," it was an order, in her 'doctor' voice.

Misao frowned and did as told. Sticking her legs out in front of her and sitting back on her hands.

"They're swollen," she commented.

Misao for the first time took a good look at her calves, Megumi was right, they were swollen, but what did that have to do with anything?

Megumi's eyes lit with mischief, giving Misao a 'Do your own deductions' look.

Instead she played dumb, "Well?" she asked.

Megumi ignored her question asking one of her own, "How long have you and Kamatari been..?"

Misao glared at her, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Please," Megumi said, rolling her eyes, "Misao, I know you dumb, but not dumb enough to not know what's wrong."

Misao tried her best not to grimace. Some part of her quietly insisted if it remained unsaid it wasn't true.

Megumi _had_ to go and make it true, "Misao, you're pregnant!" she turned serious, "I'm guessing, Kamatari is the father?" it was more of a question then an accusation.

Misao nodded, still internally denying it.

The older woman remained serious, "As your doctor, I can't tell anyone, and I'm not supposed to advise your decision to tell," She paused, "But as your friend, I think you should tell him at the very lest."

Misao nodded again and watched Megumi leave.

Kamatari took her place in the room and came to sit with her. She was still gapping at the news.

"Misao?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes and voice.

She stared at him for a moment before falling into his open arms.

He sighed and held her. After a minuet she rolled over in his arms, and sat with her back against his chest, stroking his hands on her stomach.

"Will you tell me?" he asked in a quiet, almost southing voice.

She looked up at him with almost sad eyes before looking at her lap, "Kamatari, I'm...pregnant."

He stiffened against her, and she could almost feel his heart stop, but only for an instant.

She felt him shift but he stayed quiet, mulling over what she'd said.

The pause was a bit too long.

Her eyes traveled to his face. His dark orbs were far off, deep in thought. She could guess what about, and waited for him to speak. What he said surprised her almost as much as the news.

"We have to tell them," he muttered.

"Wha- What?! No, they'll kick you out!" she answered appalled.

"Which would be better, them finding out when it starts to show, or telling them?" he shot back, looking at her expectantly.

She looked away, knowing that the rest of the Aoi-ya residents would be angry ether way.

"It would be better if they only had one reason to be mad at me. If they found out that you were pregnant _and_ that we planned not to tell them, I wouldn't just be kicked out," he said, a rueful grin crossing his mouth.

"But," she whispered, not sure how to get him not to, "But-"

"I promise, I won't leave you,' he paused, "Not for long at least."

She looked at her hands, "Can we wait to tell? After dinner?"

"What ever you want."


	2. Out!

.

I've been debating whether or not to make this one of those long ass one chap fics, or break it up. Tell me in some reviews or somet'in.

Disclaimer: yada, yada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's wrong Misao?" Okina asked, as dinner ended.

Misao stared absently at her still full bowl, "huh?" her eyes came up to look at him, as if she'd never seen him sitting there.

"You've hardly touched your food, something wrong?" he asked again.

"Uh," her eyes flickered to Kamatari, and he barely nodded, "Yeh, kinda."

"Well?" Okina said waving his hand for her to continue. He was in his serious mode, obviously seeing her reluctance to answer.

Kamatari's eyes followed her, watching as her eyes fell to the floor and she began to toy with her braid.

"She's," he began pausing, when she looked up at him, "Pregnant," he finished looking at Okina.

Aoshi, who had been sitting passively until then, jumped. Misao caught the movement, which meant they were in for more then they expected. Aoshi **never** jumped.

"What?!" he asked, in a low bark, "who's the father?!" he demanded.

Kamatari's jaw dropped, and he gave Aoshi a look that clearly said 'are-you-fucking- kidding-me', while Misao never toke her eyes off the floor.

"Well, let's use our detective skills to figure this one out," Kamatari said in a voice used for talking to four year olds, "Who here's male? Who here shares a freakin' room with her? Who knew about it be fore you?"

"Is this true?" Okina's eyes were trained on Misao.

She nodded dully.

Aoshi silently fumed as she confirmed what Kamatari had just said.

"I want you out of here by midnight! If you're not out, I swear I'll kill you," Aoshi spat, glaring daggers at Kamatari.

"I'm so sacred," Kamatari answered, rolling his eyes, "You really should come up with a new threat."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise," the ex-Okishira growled.

"Cause you're so good at keeping those. What ever happened to being the strongest? Bringing your dead buddies the glory? Killing Himura? Yeh, you kept those promises," Kamatari snarled back, glaring, just as fiercely, at the much larger male.

"Stop it," Misao ordered both of them, before turning fully to face Aoshi, her eyes suddenly much stronger, though still nervous, "Aoshi, _I'm_ the Okishira. I'll be the one to say if he stays or not."

Aoshi's harsh eyes were turned on her now, "No, Misao. He **will **leave, and you are not to see him again."

"And why should we listen to you?" Kamatari snapped.

"Because," it was Okina who spoke now, "Misao is the only one who would let you stay here, uninjured, now."


	3. Leaving

.

Before anyone asks this in a review, No I was not on something, nor am I now. I just am a very rare type of person.

Disclaimer: ...

- - - - - - - - - -

"What?!" Karuo's eyes widened as she heard the conversation repeated, "You can't kick him out!"

"And why not?" Aoshi snarled, glaring at the kenjutsu princess.

"Because!" she turned to Misao, "You love him?"

At first Misao was a bit surprised at the question, but she nodded slowly.

"That's why you can't though him out," she said, turning back to Aoshi.

"Doesn't matter, he's leaving," he snapped back.

"Why?"

"Because, for all we know, just because she loves him, or thinks she does," he eyes turned on Misao spitefully, "he could care less about her."

"You're wrong!" tears were falling down Misao cheeks.

Aoshi opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"God, you're makin' me leave, _and _you have to make her cry. Are you gonna go kick some puppies later?" Kamatari's voice came from the top of the staircase.

All eyes went to him as he made his way down the steps, his bag tied to his scythe. He glared over his shoulder as he passed Aoshi, before stopping in front of Misao.

"Whatever he said, don't believe it," his eyes flickered to the side, as if to look at Aoshi, before he pulled her to his chest and pushed his lips to hers.

An audible growl escaped Aoshi, and Kamatari pulled away, much to Misao's obvious displeasure. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back, after another growl she finally pulled away, glaring at Aoshi.

"He's just jealous," Kamatari whispered to her.

A small smile spread on her face before it was whipped away as he began to release her.

He turned and glared over his shoulder, once more, at Aoshi, before walking out the open door.

The room was silent when he was gone. Tears fell from Misao's closed eyes.

"Basturd," she mumbled opening her eyes and glaring at Aoshi, before running up the stairs to her room.

Karuo shook her head and followed her friend.


	4. New Arrival

.

Alright. I feel stupid. I just read this story in my live previews thing, and I was thinking, 'Hey this is pretty good'... I'm the one who fucking wrote it, an' I forgot! Easy mistake though, it's a MAJOR contrast to my _Insanity_ fic (which is very awesome). I'm also gonna put how far along she is at the bottom of every chapter now, 'cause otherwise, I might make her prego' for two years, an' not mean to.

Disclaimer: ...

_ "Hello! Hello, hello, HELLO!" came a voice from the front door of the inn. _

_ Misao rubbed her eyes and opened it, managing a groggy, "'llo, w'o's th're?" her eyes landed on the firmillure face of Honjo, Kamatari, his scythe at his side._

_ She became aware, as any teen could be at four in the morning, and drew one of the kunai that she always carried._

_ "Well aren't you a gracious hostess, drawing weapons on you guest," he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice._

_ "You're no guest," she answered._

_ He raised a slip of paper, "According to the government, yes, I am."_

_ She tore the paper from his hand and unfolded it. The letter was a request from his 'superior' to allow him to stay there, because of some information he needed to get._

_ She opened her mouth to speak, but a new voice interrupted her. _

_ "Why here?" it was Aoshi's voice._

_ "Dunno," Kamatari shrugged, "might have to do with the this is the largest information net in Kyoto. We really must guess," his last statement was sarcastic again, and a small smirk crossed his face, "Good to see you again by the way. How goes killing Himura?"_

_ Aoshi just glared silently at him._

_ "Not so good then?" he laughed, "well, what can ya do? Anyway, are you going to let me in, or not?"_

_ Grudgingly they moved to let him in._

Misao leaned back into the wall behind her. Kamatari had been gone, only a month, but it felt like years. Barely a month had gone by and her stomach had begun to swell, just slightly, but it made her predicament evident enough.

A loud pounding from the door down stairs made her go running to the balcony connected to her room. From there she could just make out a man with a sword, banging his fist on the front door.

"Sir," it was Kaoru who answered him, "if you want the inn, you have to go around to the other door."

"I'm not here for the inn," he answered barely nodding his head, "I'm looking for the onwibanshu."

From inside there was the sounds of movement, before.

"Ah, Himura-san, and Shinomori-san, I hope you're well, and not killing each other," the man said, bowing to the two she couldn't see.

"Leave, Tenken," was Aoshi's reply, with no reaction to his previous words.

_So, it's Soujiro._ she thought.

"I think I'll stay actually," he drew something from inside his gi.

From her balcony, she could see a glint of something shiny.

"They caught you?" it was Kenshin's voice.

"No, I got bored, after seeing all of Japan. So I turned myself in. They pardoned me made me General."

She could practically feel Aoshi seething inside.

"Your friend Kamatari didn't put you up to this did he?" it was Kenshin again, seeming to be the only one calm enough to speak to their ex-enemy.

"No, he reported back, and told me he was unable to gather the information I wanted, because you kicked him out."

"His inability to do his job has nothing to do with me kicking him out," Aoshi answered.

"Regardless of why he didn't get what I needed, it's my turn to try. If you'd be so kind as to lower weapons and let me in."

She left the balcony and went to the top of the stairs (the farthest out of her room she'd gone since he'd left.)

Soujiro looked up at her then down to her stomach, "That's something he didn't tell me," he looked over his shoulder towards Aoshi, "It yours?"

She deadpanned at the question and Aoshi's anger flared again, "Not quite," he growled.

"Ah, so that's why he was thrown out," Soujiro nodded and looked back at her.

She saw beneath the false smile was a knowing grin. He'd known a long time before now.

- - - - - - - - KXM- - - - - - -

4 monthes.


	5. Some good news

.

Alright, so I feel like an idiot now, I just checked the spelling on 'Months' at the bottom of the last chapter, I spelled it 'Monthes'. Well what can you do? On with the show!

Disclaimer: …

She'd retreated back into her room after the surprise arrival, knowing he'd find some way up without their notice. As she'd guessed, when Kaoru came up with her lunch Soujiro snuck in behind her.

Kaoru set the tray down before her, before sitting down with her own lunch, Soujiro sat next to her, silent and smiling.

She ignored the food, "What's he told you? Anything for me?" she asked, holding back the urge to pounce on the boy before her.

"He gave me instructions to make sure you're safe, that no harm comes to you from them," he said, "We're to leave for Tokyo and stay with Kaoru and Himura-san 'til he gets back, he was sent on a mission shortly before we came in contact," he finished, pulling train tickets from his sleeve and showing them to her.

Kaoru nodded, "We'll leave in a month or so," she took another bite of food, "Please eat something Misao," she pointed to the food she'd given her.

She did as told picking up her food and beginning to eat.

One month and she'd be free of the inn, it was the first time in her life when Aoshi was there and she wanted nothing more than to be as far from him as possible.

------KXM-----

Still 4 months. (got it right this time.)


End file.
